Finding Where I Belong
by EriePooh
Summary: A devastated Bella goes to Italy to save Edward, the man she loved but once there, she starts to notice how wrong their love for each other really was. When given the choice to stay with the Volturi and become one of them. Will the love of the mysterious Alec be enough to keep her there? I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I am had a great time writing it. 3**

The spooky hallway seemed to go on forever. The candle fixtures on the wall only added to the ominous appeal to the place. I watch dazed as wax drips from one into the gold cup at the bottom. The hand on my arm only seemed annoyed at my pause and urged me forward.

We finally reached the end only to encounter a large gothic wooden door with deep black metal making up the antique looking handle and large bolts acting mostly as décor and less as something that would actively hold the door on its hinges. On either side stood two cloaked men both of which stood looking straight ahead, neither paying any attention to the world around them, well you would assume at least, given their pale complexion they are highly alert to every measly thing around them.

For one second, upon approaching the door I make eye contact with the man standing on the left. His deep blood red eyes don't seem to scare me as much as the others have. He has striking features, long for a man brown hair, and of course a perfectly sculpted face. I can't help but stare back as he stares at me, feeling something happen between us that I cannot seem to understand. It felt like we were staring at each other for hours but that is impossible. I hear a familiar possessive growl come from Edward behind me.

Usually, these things would endear me to him. Make me see how much he loves me and how much he wants me all to himself, but for some reason, it only pissed off and annoyed me. Causing me to roll my eyes and the man I was staring at to chuckle in amusement.

You are probably wondering what I am doing here of all places. Well, since Edward left, I have been reckless, not giving a damn who I was impressing and living for myself. Me and some of the guys from the reservation were on the cliffs at First Beach, messing around, cliff diving, the usual. Although this time I actually participated instead of standing with Emily telling them how dumb they were. Anyway, my friend Jake and I were on our way back to my place, planning on making food and watching TV all night. His girlfriend was busy and I was a lonely hag so we had all the time in the world.

Well, when we got to my drive way, there was a silver car there. I immediately felt dread, which confused me, since I was fairly positive that it was one of the Cullen's cars. I absolutely did not want to see them. I silently debated telling Jake I needed something at the store and see how long it took for them to leave but I decided that it would not work in my favor, seeing as Alice would see it.

We got out, and Jake being the ignorant, oblivious person he is, didn't even notice someone else was there until we saw damned pixie herself, sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, severely pissed.

"BELLA?!" She said, clearly shocked. She ran, human speed over to me and pulled me into a large hug.

"Alice, no offense, but why are you in my house?" I asked pushing her hug away.

"I saw you jump off a cliff, and then your future went blank." She said, clearly shocked and relieved that I was actually alive.

"Well as you can see I am fine. You can go now." I said pushing past Jake to go up to my room, eager to change out of my wet clothes.

"He thinks you're dead." She says as I reach the stairs.

"And I am supposed to care?" I say, venom clearly dripping in my voice.

"He is going to the Volturi to have them kill him." She replies.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Jake says from the kitchen where he had found some pizza, I swear the world will be ending and my best friend will be looking for all the free food.

"You know about us? Alice asks in a tone that is a mix of shock and anger

"No shit I know blood sucker. I am a Quiliette, everyone on the reservation knows about the Cullens." He replied. Which is true, but very few actually believe the stories. Jake found out they were true shortly after seeing the scar from James on my hand.

"Look, what do you expect me to do? He told me he didn't want me, that I was no good for me, oh and the ass hole had the audacity to ask me to be careful! Look whether he ever loved me and was lying when he left or if he was lying through the entire relationship, he still lied and if he came through that door I wouldn't want him back. So him wanting to die because I might be doesn't really phase me." I said. Hoping that would be the end of it. Though I know I couldn't let it sit with me that he died because of me.

"Please just help me save my brother Bella." She said, sounding broken, and damn it all I agreed to go with her to help. Jake of course was pissed but understood, said he would cover for me with Charlie.

So we get to Italy where the Volturi, who are the Vampire government or something like that, to show him that I am alive but of course that doesn't work and I end up running across the time square of Volterra to stop the idiot from revealing himself to the public and getting his ass the death sentence. I luckily got to him before he did, and he was through the moon that I was in his arms again.

"I thought you were dead." He says before kissing me hard and what would be passionately if I weren't sick to my stomach.

"Well well well, isn't this special." A beautiful young blonde vampire says as she steps out of the shadows of the ally way we were standing in and long story short, idiot Edward got us in trouble and stuck going to the Volturi for a wonderful chat about if we are going to die or not, which is where we are now.

The man on the other side of the door turns the handle and lets us in to what you would think would be a small creepy room, kind of similar to the hallway we were just in but we immediately walk into a huge well lit room with marble floors and large windows on all the walls. To the right of the door is a set of three large thrones. In them sat what I assume was the Volturi.

"Edward, how lovely to see you again!" The man in the middle chair said perkily. I couldn't help but chuckle at how clearly Edward did not like this man. I heard someone behind me snicker as well. I glance over my shoulder to see the man from the door smiling and winking at me causing my to blush and hide behind my hair.

"Master Aro." Was all Edward could muster for a response.

"You must be Isabella, I have heard so much about you my dear." He said standing and pulling me into a hug, which I couldn't help but smile and hug back. This of course caused Edward to growl in protest. I sighed deeply before pulling back.

"It is an honor to meet you sir. I am just sorry it is under these circumstances." I replied respectfully.

"Miss Swan, you are very poised for someone of your age." The man sitting to the left of Aro said. "I am Marcus." He said walking up to me and grasping my hand to plant a kiss on the top. "I can sense that there is a lot to expect from you Madame. This is definitely not the last we will be seeing of you." He said cryptically before returning to his seat. His pale white skin and long auburn hair would have made any other person feel a tad creeped out, I on the other hand thought he was rather good looking, not in the I want to jump your bones kind of way, but like the hey, my uncle isn't that creepy looking kind of way.

"I, dear one, am Caius." The last man up in the thrown said before kissing my hand and retreated quietly back into his chair. Both men looked at me quizzically.

"I am happy to meet you all. I am sorry that there was an issue with you all today. I was hoping to avoid disturbing you all; I assume that you are all busy with the events of today." I said, hoping that there was no doubt in their minds that I am not looking for trouble.

"Miss Swan, I assure you, this is not something for you to worry about. Mr. Cullen here has been nothing but lawful up until today, which thanks to you, has been a disaster avoided. Since this is his first major offense, aside from informing you of what we are though from what I understand, there was little informing on his part to you, anyhow, he will be let go on a warning. He may return to where ever the rest of his coven resides and hopefully that is the last of this little matter. Thank you very much for attempting to protect our laws, even if the reason was to spare the man you love from death." Aro said, very officially. I started laughing when he said the man I love bit.

"No disrespect sir, but I am not in love with Edward I was at one point but I moved on. I am only here to make sure he does not kill himself out of guilt for his thoughts of me committing suicide or whatever reason he would rather death. That and also, I don't want there to be any harm brought to the rest of the family, he is the one who got them to leave, they didn't lie to me." I said, hoping that the message would get through to Edward as well as all of the guard.

"Well, that changes things. Edward you are free to go. I don't want to see you near Italy again, are we understood?" Edward nods in reply before storming out of the room like a rebellious teenager.

"Thank you sir, I greatly appreciate it." Alice says, which is the first time I have heard her speak since we separated up near the clock tower and follows Edward out of the room. I turn to leave, hoping the trip back home isn't too problematic.

"As for you Isabella, I have been informed by Edward's memories and my own experiences, that as a human, you already have a very strong mental shield, which is rare for humans to possess and will only grow stronger as a vampire. My question from you is would you like to be changed and join my guard?"

**Please Review! Their like a drug to me! I love hearing what you think! Thanks! 3 **

**EriePooh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is new, two chapters in 24 hours. :) I am really enjoying this story! Thank you all for the likes and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"As for you Isabella, I have been informed by Edward's memories and my own experiences, that as a human, you already have a very strong mental shield, which is rare for humans to possess and will only grow stronger as a vampire. My question from you is would you like to be changed and join my guard?"

I am sure the look on my face was one of shock especially with the look that Caius and Marcus were giving me. "Wow, uhm, that was not what I was expecting from this visit." I said, not really sure how to answer just yet. I mean I have wanted to be a vampire since I was with Edward but now that we are no longer together, it just seemed silly.

"I apologize for the shock Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella." I interrupted.

"Bella, I want you in my guard, you will be great as a vampire. I can feel it in my bones. However, I give you the choice whether you choose to or not. I trust you Bella, one thing I do not take lightly. I will let you live on a normal life, and trust that you will not tell any person our secret. The moment you do and we find out however, you will be dead."

"Sir, I won't tell anyone. If you asked me this question six months ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat. However now, I am not sure what I want. I ask that you give me some time to think about it." I asked. I was starting to feel confused and tense.

"I understand. It is a big decision to make. You have twenty-four hours to decide, Alec will show you to your sleeping chambers." Aro said, retreating from in front of me to sit in his chair. I nodded in agreement and turned to leave. Wondering which of the men behind me was Alec. I don't know if it was relief or joy that went through me when the man who was by the door and has been flirting, well not verbally, since I got to the throne room.

"Hello Miss Swan." He said, holding out his arm. I placed my hand on the crease of his arm and walked with him back through the door and eerie hallway. Neither of us said anything but we didn't need to, and I am not sure if he is allowed to since he may be a servant on the guard or something. I don't know. We got to a tall stair case that we had missed before since we entered from an ally entrance.

It was a tall spiral stair case with cast iron railing and wooden steps all the way up. "This way Miss." Alec said, pulling me along.

"Please call me Bella, I hate anything else." I said lightly. "You are Alec correct?" I said, trying to ease the tension that just mustered when he began talking.

"Right, I am not supposed to talk to the guests Miss Bella. I am just a member of the guard." He said, keeping an even pace up the steps. I on the other hand being the klutz I am I fell on one step and landed hard on my knee and hit my head.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I felt some blood ooze from the cut on my head. "Leave it to me to start bleeding in a castle full of fucking vampires!" I exclaimed as I turned over and sat myself down on the stair. "Sorry Alec, I know it isn't easy for you."

"Bella, are you apologizing for bleeding and falling?" He asked, starting to sound like Jake that day I crashed my motorcycle.

"I have a habit of doing that I guess." I said chuckling lightly.

"Come on, let's get you up stairs. We can have Heidi fix you up." He said sweetly before helping me up.

"Ow!" I yelped as the pressure on my knee caused it to crack and hurt. "Great, I probably broke something!" I grumbled. Alec just chuckled before picking me up bridal style and speeding the rest of the way. Once he put me down we were in a grand lobby. There were velvet red curtains hanging from the curtains and a large gold and deep red carpet around the floor. In the middle of the room sits a large mahogany desk and a small blonde human woman. Off to the side of the room are large waiting room chairs. All of them red and gold, matching the grandness of the room.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's shocked voice and feel him run over to me.

"Fuck my life, can we go hide?" I ask, shoving my face into Alec's neck. I hear him chuckle in my ear.

"Unfortunately Angel, we have to deal with them anyway. They were supposed to have left." He whispered back. I smiled and blushed at him calling me angel and groaned loud.

"What did you guys do to her?!" Edward snapped.

"Chill the fuck out Edward, I fell on the stairs." I said as Alec put me down, but supported me on the side with my messed up knee. I looked up at the shocked and worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Bellsy?" Alice asked, coming up to me.

"I'm fine, weren't you supposed to be leaving?" I asked venomously.

"We were waiting for you so we could all leave together." Edward says, watching carefully as Alec laces his fingers with mine as he helps me sit down into a chair while Heidi, or I assume that was who she was.

"Well I am not leaving yet, or ever so you can go." I said, wincing and squeezing Alec's hand as she dabbed some alcohol on my head.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asks, clearly pissed off.

"I was offered a seat on the guard." I say, not wanting to get too much into it, knowing he would freak and lecture me on everything.

"And you are actually considering it?!" Edward asks incredulously. Obviously upset and disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"That is no longer your concern Edward. You gave up that right the minute you left me that day in the woods. Did you know I almost died?!" I said, oh now I was getting mad, now I was getting the closure I needed.

"Wait, you ditched her in the woods?" Alice's voice pipes in.

"Did Mr. Perfect forget to tell you that? He walked me into the woods, and I got lost after he left me there. Then the rain came. Were it not for Sam Uley I would probably have died. So Edward, I want nothing from you." I said, hoping it would be the end of it but knowing it wasn't.

"I never should have left you. I thought it was what would be better for you. I wanted to save you from all of this." He said reaching out for me, causing a growl to come from Alec. I squeezed his hand to get him to calm down.

"I don't care what your reasons for leaving were, you lied then or you are lying now, either way that is something I do not tolerate, as for protecting me, it is not your call what is best for me, even if we were in a relationship still so mind your own damn business." I said venomously.

"This isn't the end of us Bella. I was wrong. I want you and I know you want me too. We belong together!" He yelled getting angry. I stood getting in his face.

"I DO NOT WANT YOU! Get that through your head." I say before turning to Alec. "Are we done here?" I ask hoping even if we aren't that he will take me away regardless.

"We are indeed Angel." I smiled at him and grabbed onto his waist as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to hold me up as we gimped over to the elevator. Once inside I took a deep breath, glad to be away from him.

"You have an interesting choice in friends there Angel." Alec says amused.

"Yes well, try living in Forks Washington and have a normal group of friends. We have Vampires who go to high school and an Indian reservation where they know about the vampires and some believe that they can turn into giant wolves." I say leaning my head back against the wall of the elevator.

"Alec, I don't know what to do. I have a home, I am almost graduated from high school, yet I can't help feeling like there is a reason I need to be here, like I am meant to be here. " I say, feeling the emotions of today take a toll on me. "Why does he want me so bad anyway?"

"All you have to do is ask Angel. I don't see that as unreasonable. attached to you. Master Marcus has the ability to feel what one means to someone, and when they will feel it. Only he can tell why unless Aro is willing to tell you." He says. The elevator dings and Alec leads me silently down a dark hallway and we stop at a door.

"Here you are Angel. There is a bureau full of clothes that we think will fit you. Have a good night. I am eager to hear your decisions in the morning." He says and leans in and kisses my cheek. "For my sake I hope you stay." He whispers in my ear before zooming away.

I retreat to my room, feeling even more confused about what the hell I want. I mean I know I want both worlds. Maybe Aro will let me finish in Forks, say good bye to everyone, give them a reason why I would be here before we figure something else out. I want to say good bye to Charlie and Renee. That is exactly what I want. If he says no, then I will stay. The pull to be here is stronger than the one to go home where I know Edward and the Cullen's will be waiting to "save me" from whatever evil they think these people are going to inflict on me. For now I sleep though, hoping my wishes work out.

I hear a knocking at my door and feel the sun beating in on my face. I slept wonderfully last night but as I sit up and see where I am and everything comes flooding back to me. I flip the heavy down comforter off of me and answering the door, forgetting that last night I opted to sleep in nothing but my bra and panties, which I realized when I see the shocked look on Alec's face.

"Well, that is one way to greet a guy." He says as I run to grab my t shirt off the lounge chair.

"Is there any reason you are here Alec?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed, but more excited and turned on from the look on Alec's face.

"Well, if we had time, I would say I can help with your new problem Isabella, I can smell you from here." He says, stalking toward me and pushing me into the wall before kissing my neck. I moan at the feeling of him touching me, the way his fingers touch my sides awakening something inside me. The moisture drips into my panties. "But Master Aro is ready to see you." He says with his lips hovering right over mine, before walking back to the door.

"You are such an ass." I say breathlessly

"I'll make it up to you if you stay." He says winking at me. I quickly throw on my jeans before following Alec on the familiar path to the throne room.

"Ah, Good morning dear Bella, have you made your decision?" Aro asks upon our arrival.

"I wish to become one of you, however I request the ability to finish out my senior year as a human and to be changed when I would be going away to college, giving myself enough time to say good bye to my family properly." I say sounding more firm and stronger than I am currently feeling. I feel Alec's hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I wait for an answer as Aro, Marcus, and Caius talks quietly to each other.

"I agree to your terms Bella, however, I will require one of my guard members, of your choice of course, to go as your handler I guess would be the proper term. Since I heard of your issues with the Cullen's that happened last night as well as a nomad named Victoria has apparently made threats, I want to have protection of someone I trust to be with you as much as possible. Do you accept these terms?" he asks, me already excited about the idea of the only person I could possible choose coming to Forks with me I can't help but agree.

"I agree to your terms sir. Also I can be in contact with you as often as you would like sir, so we can keep track of dates. I would also like to have the option to change my mind." I say.

"Deal, now who would you like to have accompany you." He asks.

I turn to the man standing next to me and smile. "I choose Alec sir."

**Well there you have it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I just started a new job so I have been really busy. I made this one a little longer to make up for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy! 3**

I turn to the man standing next to me and smile. "I choose Alec sir."

"As you wish, when would you like to leave? We can have the jet ready to go in three hours at the least. Will that work for you?" He asks, seeming pleased by my request.

"Yes sir, it will." I say before turning to leave the door, assuming I have been dismissed.

"Isabella. Weekly video chats to be set up. Daily phone calls and Alec is to be within a mile of you at all times, is that clear." Caius says, giving me the fatherly look, you know, the ones that no matter what ridiculous requests are made you just agree because you don't ever want to see that face again.

"Yes sir." I say, finishing my walk to the door and walking back to my room with Alec, being extra careful when we get to the stairs, my knee still sore but not unbearably from falling the night before.

"Are you okay with going with me?" I said, hoping greatly that he won't object or be upset that I chose him without his input. I looked and he looked a little shocked that I asked.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else Angel. Plus, even if I didn't want to I don't have much option being the top security guard of the guard I guess you could call me. I am surprised you got a choice, though it would still be me if you didn't Angel." He said, winking at me from the side.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I ask, not necessarily objecting to the endearment, but still wanting to know why he feels he should do it. "And don't be shocked that I actually want you there and care about what you want. If you really want to stay here, let me know and I can take someone else, like Jane I think was her name." I say starting to feel the unwanted hole creep up again at the thought that he wouldn't want me.

"Not sure, it flows nicely and I love the little blush that you get when I call you that." He says, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up and see the smirk on my cheek. "I can stop if you want me to." He said smug. "And as I said, I don't want to have anyone else go, I feel very protective of you, and other things that I haven't figured out yet. I also am the highest person qualified to watch over you." He said, stopping us when we get to the lobby area.

"Call me what you want, except for Bellsy, I hate that!" I said, hoping he never stopped. "Now as long as you are sure, because I feel safe with you, and with the Cullen's most likely being back, which I am not sure I can handle, I need you, for my own sanity." I say blushing deeply. Hoping we can skip over the part where every part of me wants him, which scares the shit out of me.

"Yes ma'am!" He said. Once we got to my door he stopped me by pulling back on my arm.

"So, when we get back to Forks, we are going to need a story." He said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"A story for what?" I asked, confused as ever.

"How we know each other, we could go with cousins, but then it would look very bad if I couldn't help myself and did this." He said, leaning in and kissing me on the lips soft yet sensually. Quickly he pulls away before I even have time to respond how I desperately want to.

"Alec, I swear, you will be the death of me." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders and my head on the door behind me.

"Maybe, depends on who you choose to change you." He whispers in my ear.

"Back up!" I say breathlessly as I get the sudden urge to throw myself at him and do something I know we both would regret. "Now mister, I don't talk much about friends I have from Phoenix, so you are an old friend from Arizona who recently moved here after getting emancipated to get a fresh start and you missed me oh so much." I say, trying to think of any kinks this would have. "The Cullen's won't contradict it since then it would mess up their covers, my mom never visits or talks to Charlie so that won't be an issue, and I have no friends in Forks really, so that will work." I say, starting to ramble.

"Well alright. So it is currently noon, and you haven't eaten so what will it be ma lady. Wouldst thou like to dine in or out?" He asked, making me giggle at his attempt at Shakespeare. "Don't laugh; I was actually in an original Shakespeare play! Before you ask, yes I am that old!" He said, mocking offense.

"Sorry to offend you gramps. I would love to dine out, give me a chance to see the town before I am too unstable to be around humans." I reply, hoping we can back away from this wall.

"Fair enough, I would like to see the city one last time before being whisked away to the cloud covered city of Forks. First we just have to check the weather; you know how these things go." He said in a cartoon character like voice. I just laughed, before walking into the room that was deemed mine, at least for the time being. I looked out the window seeing the large overcast that reminded me of home, also making me miss it.

"Gah, why did I agree to this damned trip my dad is going to flip! Who knows what Jake told him! Oh god Jake, Babe where is the phone?" I ask quickly, not even realizing the slip of the name until I stopped the pacing I apparently started doing and saw the smile on his face. "Don't get smug and get me a damned phone!" I snapped, hoping to figure this crap out. Alec reaches into his pocket and produces a cell phone. I type in the familiar number to the Black residence.

"Black residence, this is Jake." A strained voice answers.

"Jake! Thank god! I was hoping I didn't have to deal with Billy."

"Bells? Oh thank god, you had me worried here Hun!" I replies, relief clear in his voice. The growl from Alec when he called me Hun and the look of jealousy only seemed to turn me on, rather than the annoyance I got from when Edward did. I just walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek before falling down on the bed.

"Sorry, it has been one event after another. How is everyone?"

"Fine, I told Charlie that you had to run down to deal with something in Arizona. He said since you are eighteen he trusted you."

"Jake you are a life saver and that kind of works since one of the Volturi will kind of be coming home with me to stay for a while." I say, praying to any god who is willing to listen that he doesn't freak.

"WHAT?!" he screams through the phone, causing an even worse growl to come from Alec, this time worried for my well being or whatever. I just roll my eyes.

"They want to make sure I don't tell their secret, so they are sending a handler for me so I behave." I said, not wanting to tell him the actual reasons why Alec is coming with me.

"Fine, Nessie is not going to like this when you tell her."

"Dude she is your girlfriend, not mine, she hates me since I am always 'tryin a steal her mayn!" I say in her horrible poor grammar speech.

"She doesn't think that of you anymore, since Eddie boy and you got together."

"Whatever Jake, I will be home tomorrow with Alec. Warn my dad will ya? Tell him that an old friend needs a place to stay and he will be staying with us for a while and that I will explain more when we get there." I say, suddenly completely ready for a nap. "I have to go, got big plans of food and napping. See you soon." I say hanging up before any objection I lay back down onto the bed and cover my eyes with my arm.

"He sounds like a joy." Alec said through gritted teeth.

"He is like my brother, our dads have been best friends since high school so we kind of grew up together." I say, not moving my arm away. I can hear the sigh he lets out, of what sounds like relief?"

"I am suddenly too tired to move. Can you show me to the kitchen, I need food, then an hour nap." I say, feeling the bed sag as he sits down next to me and putting his hand on my knee.

"If that's what you want. We don't have much human food, but I am sure you can put something together." He said, pulling my arm off my face and pulling me into a sitting position. "I could give you a tour of the castle instead of a nap.. if you want." He says hesitantly.

"I suppose I could sacrifice a nap, I could always sleep on the plane. I hate flying anyway." I say, loving the look of glee that appears on his face. I adore his smile.

When we arrive to the kitchen, which is huge for a place where mostly vampires live. Alec explained though that they have many guests who are humans since they are the 'rulers' of Volterra , as well as the vampire world, so it is half for them and the few human staff, and the other half for appearance sake… which seems to be a trend for many of the vampire people.

After eating a quick sandwich, Alec entwines our fingers together and pulls me around the castle. Showing me a lot of different boring rooms filled with beds and desks and other crap. Basically boring the crap out of me, until of course he opens a large wooden double set of doors with ornate carvings, inside the room is floor to ceiling book shelves, stocked with books all over. All of which are organized by year and author in each of those sections.

"Oh my god, this is amazing… like I would agree to be turned, just so I could be near this!" I exclaimed, very excited to spend eternity reading every single book in this place.

"Good thing you didn't turn them down then." Alec chuckles behind me.

"I knew there was a good reason for me to do that!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes dramatically. "How long do we have until we leave?" I ask, hoping I have enough time to pick a few books for the plane ride and at home.

"We have half an hour until we should be boarding the plane. I still have to pack my stuff, I only have a few things, might have to go shopping when we get to Forks, I only have Italy appropriate attire." He said, thinking more out loud.

"Well, the closest place to buy clothes is in Port Angeles. So we can go there before heading to the house."

"That works. Anyway, I am going to leave you here and I am going to get some of my things." He says, and with that turns and leaves.

"Oh hey Alec, is there any chance I can take some of these with me?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead. No one touches these anymore anyhow."

I spend the next twenty minutes looking at all of the shelves, finding something that will catch my eye. I end up with a stack of ten books. _Anna Karenina, Phantom of the Opera, Jane Eyre, A Tale of Two Cities, The Scarlet Letter, Atonement, Vanity Fair, Moby Dick, Les Miserables ,_ and_ Hamlet._ By the time Alec finds me, they are all in a pile and I am already getting started reading one of them.

"You actually going to read all of these?" He asks, half making fun of me.

"I think it will last me a month or so. I was getting bored of the selection at home." I said, not looking up from my book.

"I was the same way. It took me a year to read all of these." He said, looking at all of the shelves.

"You read all of these?" I ask, following his gaze to the large red chaise sitting in the corner of the room.

"I spend a lot of time alone around here Angel, everyone is kind of partnered together already." He says, with a sad forlorn look.

"Well, now you are not getting rid of me! We can be existence long best friends!" I say, pulling him into a big hug.

"Well now that would be something wouldn't it Angel." He says, breathing in the smell of my hair. I pull back and look into his eyes. Seeing the bright red color should scare me but for some reason, it suits him and the only effect on me it has is turning me on. I feel myself pushing closer to him, leaning in. What I would give to kiss him right now, and just when I think it will happen.

"It's time to go now." He says, pushing me away and stepping back.

"Right." I say, picking up my books and walking out the door, feeling sad and rejected. Of course I did that to myself. I mean why would the drop dead sexy vampire want me? I am nothing but a plain human. I walk to my room, trying my hardest to hold back the tears I feel are about to fall. I am in serious trouble if I am already this hooked on a man I just met yesterday.

**Well there we have it! I hope you all like it. Next chapter we will be back in Forks and maybe we can see the Cullens again? Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this one is a lot of filler with a little happy end. Still trying to get some story lines going. Bare with me here!**

"Everything is ready for takeoff Mr. Volturi, are you and Miss Swan all set for the states?" The scared looking pilot asked from the door to the cockpit.

"Bella, are you ready?" He asked me. I looked up from the book in my lap, pretending to be ignorant to the exchange between the two men.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You ready to take off?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah." I said, brushing it off before returning to my book, which I haven't really been reading. Which is probably obvious to Alec, but I really don't give a rat's ass. I have officially embarrassed myself in front of him and for some reason I feel it is his fault. Why? Because I am a girl and that is how I roll.

"Alright, well buckle up and we will get going." The pilot said before turning back to prep the plane to go.

I set the book pages side down on my leg before locking my belt into the mechanism. I should probably call my dad and let him know I will be there soon. Then again I am supposedly coming from Arizona, so maybe call when it would make sense for how long we are flying… or maybe call now and say we are driving? God and then the Cullens are set on fixing my life and being in it again. I really never want to see them again. Damn Volturi for saving them. Maybe they will slip up?

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear Alec ask warily, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I say shortly as I grab my book and get comfortable and attempt to read.

"Bull shit, what is wrong with you?" He asks, concern written on his face.

"Well let's see, my ex boyfriend is now moving back, the one who's brother tried to kill me the last time I saw him. My dad is going to flip now that I have ran off to god knows where in his mind and am coming back with a guy who has to stay with us. I have about six more months left to be a human and see all my friends, and I made a fool of myself into the person I for some reason am falling for after only knowing them for a day and a half. So sorry if I am a little bitchy right now, I have a lot to fucking deal with." I say, feeling tears start to fall down my cheeks, whether from anger or from sadness I have no clue. Alec moves to comfort me but I just shrug it off. "Please just leave me alone." I said quietly, curling up in my seat, trying to focus on the book.

Next thing I know a cold hand is softly shaking me awake. "Isabella, wake up, we are about to land." Alec says softly.

"Okay." I say sitting up and getting buckled. Alec still stands near me awkwardly. "Aren't you going to at least sit?" I snap at him. I see a look of hurt and confusion cross his face before he turns and sits down in the seat across from me.

I look out the window at the familiar grey clouds as we descend through them to Quileute airport. As we get closer to the ground I see the wet pavement and the rain drops falling onto the windows. Great and it's raining, and I don't have anything to keep dry. Fuck. My. Life.

"We have officially landed Mr. Volturi. You may exit the jet when you are ready." The captain said over the intercom. I think he was scared to come in and face Alec again.

"You ready?" Alec asks, looking at me like I might yell at him again, like I was the one to be feared.

"As ready as I am going to be." I say taking a deep breath before packing up the books I brought. As I turned to Alec he had his hand extended for me to hold. I hesitantly took it, he laced our fingers together. Not sure why but it made me feel so special holding hands with him. Like he was showing the world that I was his… even though I wasn't… because he didn't want me.

After finding the person with the car the Volturi had for Alec and I to use, which was fucking amazing and expensive, we make it to Newton's store in Forks. I was shivering from the hard rain drops that fell on me from the car to the inside of the mall. "God I hate it here!" I said rubbing my arms up and down, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that erupted on my skin.

"Why did you move to Washington if, as I have gathered, you hate the rain, and clouds, and cold, didn't you live in Arizona, which is the exact opposite?"

"My mom wanted to follow Phil, her husband, around with his minor league baseball team. So I decided to make it easy on her and move to Forks with my dad." I say as I pick out a few things Alec will need for appearance sake. I wasn't sure of sizes so most of it was just guessing. Which turns out I was correct when he tried it all on. By then I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday so we stopped in the Diner and picked up dinner for me and something for my dad.

Once again we were on the road there was an awkward silence that settled around us. I reached to turn on the music, trying to find something I could stand. I filter through all of the stations in the car. Every one of them came in fuzzy, or was Spanish or Country. Finally I gave up in defeat and sat back. We were only a few minutes from my house by now.

Too soon we pull into the drive way of my dad's two stories home. I see my truck in the driveway, and his cruiser parked behind me. "He's home." I say nervously, not sure how to face my father. I stare at the front door, thinking of all the yelling and arguing that is going to happen. I feel Alec's cold hand on my arm.

"It's going to be okay." He says, and somehow I feel he is right, sort of. I take a deep breath before opening the door, my bag of books in hand. I wait next to the car waiting for Alec to grab his bags. I walk up to the door and twist the knob, knowing Charlie always leaves the door unlocked when he is home and awake.

"Ch- Dad, I'm home!" I yell, trying to act casual, maybe make it feel like I am not scared shitless.

"Bella?" He asks from his chair. "Thank god, Jake told me what happened with your friend. Said he was abused by his parents and was emancipated? I got the spare attic room clean for him to stay. Next time tell me before you run off." He says, not even getting up or looking away from the television. I just roll my eyes. Of course I over thought it. Why would he care anyhow?

"Okay dad, thanks. I brought you food from the diner, I will put it in the fridge" I say, gesturing for Alec to follow me up the stairs.

"So that was the great police chief of Forks?" He asks sarcastically when we are out of ears reach. I open the door to my room to drop my stuff off just inside the door. I could see the purple colored blanket on my bed, still half hazard thrown up to a lazily made looking style.

"Yeah, well he isn't the best father" I say, pulling the door shut tight. "Your room is this way." I say brushing past him. No matter what he does to make me feel like he and I are just friends I am always going to want more… which I hate since I just met the guy.

When reaching the door to the attic room we have upstairs I take a deep breath. Ever since I was a kid I have hated these stairs. I fall, they creak, it is a sketchy situation all over.

"You okay?" He asks, rubbing my arm with his hand.

"Fine, go ahead on up. I have stuff to do in my room." I say and turn quickly. Once I make it to my room I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this deal with the Volturi isn't going to work. I mean if I have to live eternity worried about me and Alec I might just implode. Taking a deep breath I flop down onto my bed and pull my phone out of my pocket to call Jake.

"Hello?" I hear a woman's voice come on.

"Hey Nessie, may I please talk to Jake." I ask, feeling like I was going to vomit just from the fact that I was talking to this bitch.

"I guess, but don't take too long, he's my man not yours." She snaps, I just roll my eyes, wanting to get this conversation over with so I can get to work on homework I didn't finish before leaving a couple days ago.

"Aye!" Jake says when he gets his phone.

"Having your girlfriend answer your phone? Classy." I say sarcastically.

"Bella! Are you home?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, got in about twenty minutes ago, Alec is getting settled, Charlie didn't even look away from the TV, so now I am going to work on homework and sleep. The usual." I say, trying to sound okay with it.

"Should be calm and nice, you going to school tomorrow?" He asks, suddenly calm and awkwardly not worried about the fact that I have a vampire living in my house with me.

"Yeah, I have to get Alec registered so he can start so I should be in pretty early." I say.

"So you really have a blood sucking fucker in your house. Bella are you an idiot?!" He asks, clearly pissed.

"I have no choice Jake; it's that or become one of them and stay forever. You tell me what you would rather me do?" I yell back, not caring who is hearing me. "And furthermore you are not my father and you have no right to tell me how to live I swear you are worse than Edward sometimes!" I snap and hang up the phone.

"Everything alright Angel?" I hear Alec ask from the door way.

"Just fucking peachy." I say before sitting down at my desk and pulling out my copy of Romeo and Juliette. I have the story memorized pretty much but for an essay I need to delve deeper into the mind of Shakespeare.

"Seems that way, anything I can help you with?" He asks before sitting on my bed.

"Not unless you have a time machine so I can never move here." I say focusing on my book more than the conversation.

"Nope, not yet. Though I fully believe it will happen one day." He says cheekily.

"Then nope. So you can go or sit in here but don't talk."

"No problem Angel." He says before sitting in the rocking chair just facing me at my desk. After about an hour or so of reading and typing I lay my head down on the desk, rubbing my sore shoulders. Not too long after that I feel cool hands rubbing the knots in my neck perfectly. I groan out in relief as I feel them loosen under his hands.

"Don't stop." I say just before I am lifted and turned so I am facing Alec, my ass sitting on the edge of my desk with Alec standing in between my legs. His forehead is touching my forehead. Our lips are barely touching

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now" He says kissing me and grinding against my sex with his hardening cock.

**HEHEHE Gotta love cliffies. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this chapter my friends. It is a little rough in some places but I was eager to get this up for you all. I hope you enjoy**

It took me a minute to realize what exactly was happening, but when the shock wore off I put my fingers through Alec's hair and pulled. "God you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I say breathlessly when he pulls away to kiss down my neck, nipping and sucking my skin as he went.

"What the hell Bella?" I hear from somewhere in the room. I stiffen and sigh. I know that voice too well.

"How the FUCK did you get in my house?" I yelled as I pushed Alec away from me.

"The window, same way I always do love."

"Oh Edward, don't you fucking call me love ever again." I say, feeling Alec grab my hand comfortingly.

"That mouth is not very becoming of a lady Bella, such curse words should not be spoken love." Edward says, taking a step toward me.

"I suggest you leave Cullen, before I have to do something I know Bella would prefer me not to do." Alec says, pushing me behind him protectively. How the hell does one movement turn me on soo much?

"This doesn't involve you Alec, so but out." Edward says, stepping forward even further.

"Like hell it doesn't you cock blocking wanna be vampire shit head!" Alec says pushing Edward away from us.

"Alec please don't, Charlie is right down stairs." I begged.

"Cullen, you get a pass today, because MY girlfriend asked me to. But if I see you anywhere on this property again, you will not get the same treatment. Now leave before my patience depletes." Alec growls close to Edward's face.

The look of fear that crosses Edward's face was short, but long enough for me to see it and chuckle. This man who I thought was the strongest, most protective, safest man I could ever be with and here he is, cowardly running out the window from Alec. Whatever he said, or Edward heard in his head must have been intense.

"I have never seen him more scared. What did he see in that sexy little head of yours?" I asked, putting my hands on his head and running my fingers through his hair.

"I showed him what I would do once I used my power on him." He said, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer.

"You have a power?" I asked confused.

"I can make any person lose all their senses in a split second." He says "Now where were we?" he asks before kissing me again. I groan at the feeling of his lips on me, but we aren't done talking just yet. I break the kiss and push him back.

"Hold on a second hun, I got a few more things we need to talk about." I say before plopping on my bed.

"What could be more important than me rocking your world Angel?" He asked seductively.

"One, no sex in this house, if my dad catches us, it will not be okay. Vampire skills or not, it isn't happening. Two, you called me your girlfriend, was that legit or just to make a point?" I ask, feeling suddenly self conscience.

"I respect you Isabella, so fine no sex in the house and for your question, it is as legit as you wish it to be." He said, a look of rejection crossing his face.

"Well in that case, let's not label just yet. That way we both can give ourselves time to figure out if this is what we really want." I say, feeling a little overwhelmed at the suddenness of us.

"Sounds like a plan, if that is what you want. Just know." He says, walking toward me and pulling me close to him. "This is exactly what I want." He kisses my head and walks to the door to leave.

"Get some sleep Angel, we have school in the morning." He said before closing the door and leaving. How the hell am I supposed to get some sleep when all I can think about is how much I want Alec, how much I don't want to see Edward, how scared I am to be in another relationship with another vampire, even though I was going to be one with myself. I quickly change into a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole before crawling into my bed.

"What have you gotten yourself into Swan?" I whispered up to the ceiling. Next thing I know I hear the familiar sound of my alarm ringing.

"Fuck my life!" I groan, turning it off before rolling myself out of my bed and shuffling to my feet and shuffle into the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" I gasp as I see the ratted pile of hair sitting on the top of my head. I grab my brush and begin to attempt to tame my mop of hair. After I was able to get all the tangles out and it into a neat twisted bun on the back of my head I applied a small thin amount of liquid eyeliner, and mascara to my face, feeling the random need to dress snazzy today. I threw on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a red tank with my leather jacket and my black knee high stiletto boots.

"Alec, your ass better be ready to go! We have to do a few things before classes start!" I yell, loud enough for him to hear and be annoyed by the volume.

"Oh shut up, I am a fucking vampire for fucks sake. I can be ready in half the time yo-" He stops talking as he reaches the bottom of the attic stair case.

"Something wrong?" I ask confused.

"What? Oh, no, only that you are lucky I respect you so damn much because that is the only thing stopping me from taking you right on that wall behind you." He said, adjusting himself in his jeans.

"Well that is a wonderful way of starting the day." I say, wishing that he would just do what he wants and take advantage of me. "Uh, we have to get to school." I say after a long awkward silence settles in the hall way.

"Right, school, you know I didn't even finish when I was human?" he says, looking worried.

"What do you mean? " I ask, trying to get more of his story.

"Well I was turned during my last years of school. Back when I was a human it was a lot different though." He said looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well not much probably changed as far as co-students goes. Though, you are hot enough, everyone will throw themselves at you." I say, feeling jealous thinking about Lauren and Jessica.

"Well to bad for them I am too busy trying to win the heart of someone better than any woman out there." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

"She just has to say yes." He says against my lips.

"Take her on a date or two and maybe she will." I said smirking and walking down the stairs right as he was about to kiss me. I hear him chuckle and follow me down. Once we get outside I head to my truck while he walks to his fancy car.

"Are we riding together?" He asks, looking concerning at my beast.

"Yes, so get in my truck. This is how we do it in Washington." I say climbing in the drivers seat.

"Oh hell no, that thing looks like it will break in a second!" He says.

"Well then you can drive if it does. Now get in!" I say starting the car up. He begrudgingly walks and climbs in.

"Fine, but tomorrow we take my car." He said pouting.

"Whatever hun." I say pulling out of the drive way and heading the short trip to school. Once we pull in and I park in my usual parking spot I see the familiar silver Volvo sitting across from me in his usual parking spot.

"Fuck, I was hoping they would change their minds." I say, feeling suddenly very anxious.

"It's okay Angel, I am here for you." Alec says grabbing my hand.

"Thanks." I mumble before grabbing my backpack from the back of my truck and climbing out. Not too long later Jessica is over grabbing my arm

"Did you and Edward get back together? I see they are back, that must be why." She says, in a mix of jealousy and excitement. I glance over where they are all creepily standing. All of them unchanging and staring at me, eaves dropping on everything I say.

"No we didn't. I have no idea, nor do I care why they are back. I have moved on." I say when I hear the truck door slam on the other side. Alec must have taken a minute to find the spare back pack I keep in the back, it's Washington, you never know when it is going to rain so hard you need spare stuff.

"Hey Angel, where is the front office?" he asks, walking up to me, pretending he hasn't heard or seen Jessica at all.

"Hold on a sec hun and I will walk you there kay?" I say as he reaches me and weaves our fingers together and kisses my cheek before pulling out his phone to check for messages.

"Who is this hunk of a man?" Jessica asks before basically pushing me out of the way to put her hand on Alec's arm.

"Me? Oh I'm Alec Volturi, Bella's friend from Arizona." He said, not realizing he was being 'seduced' by the school slut.

"What a sexy name I'm Jessica. Bella never mentioned you." She said getting closer.

"I haven't mentioned anything from Arizona Jess, now back off." I say sternly, not liking how flirtatious she was getting.

"What it's not like he is your boyfriend or anything."

"Not yet I'm not, but it isn't for lack of trying, isn't that right Angel." He says, winking at me.

"You really like her? You should get to know the rest of us before you make any decisions on that." She says getting closer.

"Thanks but I prefer classy sexy smart women over chicks who through themselves at me because they think I am hot." He says before stepping away from her and walking around her to grab my hand and walk away.

"Sorry about her." I say as I lead him to the main office.

"No worries. I just can't stand her belittling you. I mean you are amazing and I think that after only knowing you for two days." He says holding my hand tighter. I blush as I see all the angry faces of the boys and the shocked and jealous ones of the girls. I have yet to encounter talking to the Cullens just yet. Let's hope I can keep it that way!

**Well there you have it! I hope you all liked this installment of Finding Where I Belong, feel free to leave me a little review! Good or bad, I could always use some criticism to see where I can improve! Thank you for your time!**

**EriePooh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are again! The school scene will be coming up soon! Enjoy!**

"Hey Mrs. Cope, this is Alec, I believe someone called about getting his stuff set up ASAP." I said once we got to the desk in the main office.

"Oh yes. Right." She said as she stared at Alec. "Today is just a day of new arrivals. Did you know the Cullen children have returned? Oh of course you do, I know how in love with Edward you are." She babbled as she sorted through a pile of papers on her messy desk top.

"Actually I am not in love with Edward any longer, I wasn't aware that they were back. Guess I have to make sure to avoid them at all costs huh sweetie?" I said, turning to Alec who looked upset and glared at the back of the old lady's head.

"Oh well from what I last heard you and Edward were all hot and heavy." She said confused, looking between me and Alec.

"Yes well the bastard left me in the middle of the woods and told me that I was just a distraction in this hell hole of a town so that kind of puts a downer on a relationship." I say, starting to get irritated.

"Well I am sure he didn't mean it. He is such a nice boy and his father is just the sweetest man." She says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes well, you don't know them like I do then now if we could please have the schedule so we can get to class that would be great." I snap.

"Now no need to get sassy young lady here is your paperwork Mr. Volturi." She says and gasps as she looks up and sees the deep red color of his eyes.

"You have interesting style choices young man." She says before shooing us away to get back to online shopping on the computer in front of her.

"I can't stand that woman!"I groan as we exit the office and into the chilly outside world.

"Can't imagine why." He says. "She really likes the Cullens doesn't she?" He says, glaring over the where they stood staring back at us.

"Yes well, you will soon see that the whole town of Forks thinks that they can never do wrong." I reply, pulling us along. "So what is your first class?" I ask, hoping we have some classes together.

"Aro requested that we have to same schedule to the T. The school thinks it's because I will be a psycho if you aren't there to calm me down." He chuckles.

"And the school allowed it?" I say shocked.

"We forged some court ordered documents too.." He trails off.

"Well alright, then we have to go this way." I say. "Do I get no space to myself? I mean I live with you and now you have my exact fucking schedule." I say, only slightly peeved.

"It is for your protection; hopefully soon you won't be stuck with me so closely."

"It has nothing to do with you being near me all the time. Well not you as a person, you as a guard." I say as we reach our first class.

"Mr. Turner, this is Alec Volturi, he is going to be in out class." I say when I finally get my math teacher's attention away from Jessica's tits that she now has spilling further out since Alec walked in.

"Hello, find a seat, Bella you sit next to him and follow along. Bella you help him catch up and I will get you a syllabus after class." He said, not even looking up from his computer to look at us. I pull Alec by the hand and take my usual seat in the back and sit down, taking out my notebook, hoping Alec catches on and does the same. I am too busy wrapped up in pulling out my stuff, I don't realize Edward is standing in front of me until I hear Alec growl from next to me.

"Piss off Cullen." Alec says, gripping my hand tightly.

"This is my class too Volturi." He says smugly and sits in the chair across from me at our table.

"There are several other seats Edward." I say off handedly, trying to look like I was more focused on writing the homework from the board than I was on Edward staring at me in his creepy looking sad face.

"Turner said to sit here, since you are his best student and catching Alec up, I can too since I have been gone for several months." He says with his what I used to find sexy smirk.

"Fucking wonderful, you are a fucking vampire Edward, you were alive when all this shit was new." I say opening up my book to the page he wrote on the board. "Hun, you can follow along with me until you get a book, not that you really need one." I say to Alec, trying to ignore Edward's presence for as long as possible.

"For appearances sake, plus it gives me an excuse to sit closer to you Angel." He says winking at me, obviously catching on to my plan.

"You really have stooped low Bella, you will sleep with anything to be one of us won't you." I hear Rose before I notice her sit down next to Edward. Alec growls from next to me, I on the other hand am used to Rose and her unnecessary hatred of me.

"Yes Rosalie that is exactly what I am doing. You're welcome by the way for saving your family from the Volturi, since not only would they punish Edward for what he did, you guys wouldn't be too far behind. Also, I am not sleeping with Alec, we aren't even officially together yet because I am not ready for a relationship after I was in a controlling relationship with an ass hole who pushed me into a table and then blamed me for it, took me into the middle of a forest and told me that he didn't want me because he was sick of playing around and I was just a distraction to him and the family. So how about you get your fucking facts right before you go throwing accusations and names around about me because I can assure you I will allow Alec to do what I know he wants to do." I say looking her dead in the eye and keeping my voice low so we don't cause a scene. "Now how about that Calculus, some interesting stuff isn't it?" I say sarcastically, showing how much I really didn't want to be here with them.

It took about half of the class period for Mr. Turner to lecture the new chapter for class then he released us to work on our homework. I sit, looking down at my paper, working diligently, trying to finish and to avoid talking to the wannapires in front of me.

"You okay Angel?" Alec asks when we are finally released from class by the bell.

"Just wonderful, one period in and I am already ready to kill someone." I say with a sigh. Alec walks in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.

"One period down and five to go." He says when he pulls away.

"Next is gym class just so you know." I say, not looking forward to whatever embarrassing thing we are doing in class today. Being a klutz is not fun when you are around people and bouncing balls… it makes many disasters.

"Fun?" He asks, not able to read my emotions.

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own." I say and start walking toward the locker rooms on the other side of the school. Once there I point him in the way of the men's room and tell him to find Coach Stevens to get his locker and assigned clothing and make my way into the girls room.

"I mean she just had Edward and now she has moved on to this other guy, I bet she cheated on him and that's why he left." I hear Lauren's snarky voice before I even turn the corner.

"Or maybe he is an ass hole and he left because his dad got temporarily transferred and Alec is my friend from Phoenix who I was dating before I moved here and now that he is here we are trying to see where it leads this time." I say, watching her gab on with Jessica at the mirror. "Just an idea." I say before walking to my locker and unlocking it to change.

Once everyone was changed and lined up in their respective classes we start stretching for class. Alec unfortunately is stuck in between Lauren and Jessica, who are showing just how slutty they really are and are fawning all over him. He catches my eye and rolls his eyes before sending me a wink and follows the teacher in the simple warm ups.

The rest of the day went by as smooth as it could. We had one more class with Edward, biology of course, luckily I didn't have to sit next to him. Alice and Jasper was in one of our classes, and thankfully I had none with Emmett.

Finally we were on our way home, all I could think about was a long hot shower and laying on the couch and reading. "So is that normal for your school day?" Alec asks from the passenger side.

"Pretty much, though normally I don't have the school sluts calling me a slut behind my back, so that was new."

"They were calling you what? Those hooker wanna bees? Angel, you are way better than any of them." He says.

"Thanks, not that I didn't know that, they are always there and always shoving their boobs in anyone with a dicks face." I say rolling my eyes. "And every guy wants them but for whatever reason the ones I want, and of course those are the ones they want.. you see my dilemma here?" I say pulling into the driveway and turning off the car.

"So you do want me huh?" He says cockily. I blushed profusely, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't go getting a big head on me." I say, winking at him before getting out of the car.

"Oh honey don't worry about me getting big headed, with a face like mine, big headedness is already a chronic issue" He said, keeping up my pace as we walked up to the door.

"Well, maybe it's about time someone shrunk it down a tad." I said right as I got the door open and walked into the house. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a shower and read." I say starting for the stairs.

"Wait." Alec says, grabbing my forearm and pulling me back to him. "Go out with me tonight?" He asks, his face showing a faint sign of vulnerability.

"Give me a few hours to get ready and we can go to Port Angeles together?" I whisper, slowly leaning towards him.

"Sounds great Angel." He says kissing my forehead and letting me go and finish my plans that were now going to be totally different since I now had a date…. Fuck, I have a date!

**Well there you have it! I know it is pretty much mostly filler. Some more interesting things are on their way. I was considering some of Alec's POV what do y'all think?**


End file.
